


Inquisitioner do you have a momen--... ?!?!

by Albme94



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Humor, Other, Varric Tethras Is So Done, do you?, inquisitor being silly, this is how i play the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: When u play a while, u tend to make your own stories about what characters, npcs, think about:Imagine how it gotta be for the soldiers though...





	Inquisitioner do you have a momen--... ?!?!

Imagine how it gotta be for the soldiers though, they're just like:  
  
" _Inquisitor_ , do you have a--" a soldier lifted a list as he approached the man.

  
  
***me, the inquisitor, jumps several feet down***  
  
***soldier looks down in full shock***  
  
***inquisitor grunts then drinks a potion***

  
  
" _Easier_ than taking the stairs :) " you say, as you wander away.  
  
Another soldier comes along:  
"What's wrong? What Are you-- **omg**! **_INQUISITOR?!?!_** "  
  
"What are you two doing? Oh that? Yeah he, uh... He does that all the time.. don't worry about it." Varric shakes his head while rubbing his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made two Fallout new Vegas types of stories too btw. :))
> 
> That play through I was playing as a man... who dated Dorian, my baby.


End file.
